Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3 is a Blu-ray and DVD release containing 50 shorts on 2 discs with special features. It was released for Blu-ray on August 12, 2014,http://blogs.indiewire.com/animationscoop/bluray-news-looney-tunes-platinum-collection-volume-3 and was released for DVD on November 4, 2014. According to Jerry Beck on the Stu's Show from early 2013-2014, he said it will probably be the last volume of the series due to the low sales of the second volume in 2012 and no remastering budget for Warner Bros. to remaster more never-before-released on DVD and Blu-ray Looney Tunes shorts. The series is now on hiatus indefinitely. Only 4 cartoons are new to disc. This is the first and only volume where the Blu-ray only has two discs.http://www.dohtem.com/bugs/news/ Included is a 12-page booklet similar to what came with Volume 2. Disc 1 Special features *Audio Commentaries **Michael Barrier on Bully for Bugs, Slick Hare, A Corny Concerto, A Bear for Punishment, Hillbilly Hare **Greg Ford on High Diving Hare **Michael Barrier and Greg Ford on Hair-Raising Hare **Bill Melendez on The Big Snooze **Jerry Beck on Gorilla My Dreams **Jerry Beck and June Foray on Honey's Money **John Kricfalusi and Bill Meléndez on Falling Hare **Daniel Goldmark on Pigs in a Polka **Paul Dini on Operation: Rabbit *Music and effects track on Operation: Rabbit, Bunny Hugged, Hillbilly Hare, A Bear for Punishment *Behind the Tunes: ** "Bugs Bunny: Ain't He a Stinker?" (The Essential Bugs Bunny) ** "The Art of the Gag" (Golden Collection Volume 4) ** "Drawn to Life: The Art of Robert McKimson" (Golden Collection Volume 5) ** "Wild Lines: The Art of Voice Acting" (Golden Collection Volume 4) *Documentaries: ** "That's All Folks! Tales From Termite Terrace" (New) ** "Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes" (Golden Collection Volume 1) ** "Drawn For Glory: Animation's Triumph at the Oscars" (Academy Award Collection) *Storyboard reel for Hair-Raising Hare. Disc 2 Special features *Audio Commentaries **Jerry Beck on Canary Row and Walky Talky Hawky **Joe Dante on Porky Pig's Feat **Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Draftee Daffy **Daniel Goldmark on Swooner Crooner and Wholly Smoke **Jerry Beck and Art Leonardi on Birds Anonymous **John Kricfalusi on A Gruesome Twosome **Milton Gray on A Gruesome Twosome **Greg Ford on Plane Daffy and Scrap Happy Daffy **Eddie Fitzgerald on The Stupid Cupid **Michael Barrier on Walky Talky Hawky *Music-Only Tracks on Guided Muscle, Birds Anonymous, Satan's Waitin', and Nelly's Folly *Behind the Tunes: ** "Daffy Duck: Ridicule is the Burden of Genius" (The Essential Daffy Duck) ** "Unsung Maestros: A Directors Tribute" (Golden Collection Volume 5) ** "Tish Tash: The Animated World of Frank Tashlin" (Golden Collection Volume 3) ** "Strictly For the Birds: Tweety & Sylvester's Award-Winning Team-up" (Golden Collection Volume 3) *Documentaries: ** "Mel Blanc: The Man of a Thousand Voices" (Golden Collection Volume 6) ** "The Boys From Termite Terrace" (Golden Collection Volume 1) *Frank Tashlin's Storybooks: ** "Little Chic's Wonderful Mother" (Golden Collection Volume 1) **"Tony and Clarence" (Golden Collection Volume 1) See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) Notes References Category:Looney Tunes home video releases Category:Home media